


Task Force

by MiriRainbowitz



Series: Task Force [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2014-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-28 00:55:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2713037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiriRainbowitz/pseuds/MiriRainbowitz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eddie vents to Barry about trying to actually capture the Flash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Task Force

_Thunk_.

Eddie’s glove-covered fist slammed into the punching bag in Barry’s lab, which almost knocked Barry backwards. Eddie felt slightly guilty about taking his frustration out on the punching bag, but he needed to de-stress.

It had been a few weeks since Captain Singh had approved the task force to capture the Flash, as everyone was calling him now, and so far they had absolutely _nothing_. No one knew what he looked like, no one had heard his real voice, and no one had even managed to lay hands on him, let alone arrest him.

Eddie punched the bag again, and this time Barry stumbled back a bit, surprise crossing his face at the force of the punch. “Alright, Eddie, what’s the matter?” he asked.

Eddie jabbed the bag, then sighed. “I just didn’t realize how frustrating it would be to try to catch the Flash.”

“Ah,” replied Barry, a tiny smirk appearing on his face for a split second before becoming concerned.

“It just- it almost seems like he’s _taunting_ me. He’s still showing up at crimes, like robberies or fires, and I think he actually _waits around_ until the police get there and then takes off before anyone can lay hands on him,” Eddie said.

“Well, maybe he thinks it’s funny,” replied Barry. “I’m assuming he knows about the task force, but he also knows that he’s, y’know, the fastest man alive.” When Eddie looked at him suspiciously, Barry held up his hand. “Hey, I’m just speculating.”

“Yeah,” said Eddie with a sigh. He was about to ask Barry if he wanted to switch, when Barry’s phone dinged on the desk. Barry walked over and looked at it, then turned to Eddie and said, “Sorry, Eddie, I gotta run. I have to go check on something.”

“That’s cool,” replied Eddie. “Thanks for letting me punch and vent.”

“No problem,” said Barry as he changed into his clothes. “I’ll see you later.” He opened his locker and for a brief second, his arms seemed to blur before he pulled out a duffel bag. 

“Do you need a ride?” asked Eddie as Barry was walking towards the exit. 

Barry smiled like Eddie had said something funny, but answered, “I’m good, thanks.”

As Eddie was pulling on his clothes, there was a knock on the window, and Eddie looked up to see the Flash, his face blurred, at the window. He could see that the man was smirking as he waved. 

Eddie started towards the window, but the Flash just took off in a red blur down the street, with Eddie helpless to do anything about it. 

Eddie groaned. Maybe he should talk to Iris about the Flash.


End file.
